


pretty. odd.

by Anonymous



Category: Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: larry the lobster / perry the platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	pretty. odd.

[larrys pov]

i woke up and flexed my bulging muscles. i truly am living like larry. mainly because i AM larry so everything i do is me living like larry. i look over at my sleeping boyfriend. hes snoring. he looks so peaceful. I lean down to give him a kiss and he wakes up. 

“ggggggghhhh” he says. i swoon. i cant believe he would say such a thing to me. hes the love of my life. 

most dont understand out inter-species relationship. they wonder how it would work--a relationship between a lobster and a platypus--but we make it work. 

“i love you too baby” he kissed me and i kissed him back. we are in love.

“ggggghhhhh” he said before getting out of bed. g watched him walk out of our room.

“have a good day at work baby” i yelled back to him. i love one man and its perry the platypus. and, ive gotta say it, our relationship is pretty. odd.

  
  



End file.
